


~A Letter for Teal and Violet~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU-L is Luka and Juleka's Father, Adorable Rose Lavillant, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Aged-Up Character(s), Death Note and Miraculous Ladybug Crossover, F/F, F/M, Good Sibling Juleka Couffaine, L is a Good Dad, L lives, Long-Distance Relationship, Luka Couffaine has the patience of a saint, Luka Couffaine knows Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir, M/M, Matt and Mello and Near are their Cousins, Meeting the Parents, Post-Kira Investigation (Death Note), Quillish Wammy is one Proud Grandfather, Rated for cursing, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Wammy's House (Death Note), Wammy's House Boys are Family, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~The mystery of Luka and Juleka's father...and grandfather, and cousins, is finally resolved....Wait, their father is who?!~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy, L/Anarka Couffaine, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. ~Welcome aboard, Cousin #3: Mail Jeevas~

**Author's Note:**

> ~This...this I blame for existing due to re-watching Death Note. I've read some very interesting Crossovers with Miraculous Ladybug prior, so I decided to give it a try for myself apart from my ongoing Persona/Miraculous Ladybug piece.
> 
> I don't own any of the properties/brands referenced/used in the making of this fic. I only hope it brings some enjoyment. Thank you.~

“My dad’s coming to visit in the next few days.”

When that sentence left his boyfriend’s lips, Adrien Agreste almost dropped his water bottle. His peridot green eyes threatened to pop out of his head, and he was glad he had swallowed beforehand or else there’d be wet spots all over Luka’s comforter thanks to a spit take.

“Your dad?” He echoed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “He’s visiting...? As in coming to Paris??”

One Luka Couffaine nodded, his thin, nimble fingers bouncing off the strings of his guitar. “Yeah, Mom got the call last night around...eleven, I think? Eleven at night here; he said he’s wrapped up his latest high profile case, wants to take it easy for a few days and she agreed. My cousins are coming along too.”

“Your cousins?”

“Right you are, my cousins that live in Winchester, England. My dad, my cousins and...hey, my grandpa will be visiting too! Haha, I forgot he’s always with Dad.” Luka stifled a soft giggle behind his right hand, “I haven’t seen Grandpa in forever! I hope he has some really fun stories to tell Juju and me, and maybe we can convince him to make his famous hot chocolate.”

“Famous hot chocolate?” Adrien parroted before clearing his throat. “I...I didn’t know that your dad...well, that he-”

“I know, Angel,” Luka soothed the blond model’s building worries with one of his warm, radiant smiles. “There’s a reason we don’t talk about him much around here. And it’s not because it makes things awkward or anything like that.”

“What’s the reason? If I can ask, of course.”

“You can. I can’t tell you all the details,” Luka set his guitar aside and folded his arms around Adrien’s waist when the younger boy moved to sit between his legs. “But I can tell you that my dad’s work requires a lot of hush-hush. What he does, not a lot of people do? I think that’s fair to say, and the less people know the better for us.”

“Is he like an FBI agent?” Adrien tried to picture a tall, slender man with either light aqua blue or soft copper brown eyes, black hair with the tips untouched in a pressed suit and tie.

That didn’t seem right, though. Luka, Juleka and their mother Anarka Couffaine were chaotic, free spirits that went with the flow of things, good or bad. None of the carpeting matched, some flower pots were used to hold keys, phone chargers and the occasional pair of shoes, not to mention the rooms aboard  _ The Liberty _ had wallpaper that ranged from the simple, pink flower pattern to multi-colored polka dots and sea green candy cane stripes.

A man so orderly and plain…? No way!

“Haha, no he’s not.” Luka chuckled at the guess, gently tangling a lock of sun-kissed blond hair around one of his fingers. “He doesn’t really work with others well, I mean if he has to be part of a team sure but that solemn happens. Plus the FBI is only stationed in the States, right? He goes to a lot of places, sometimes stays there for weeks or months at a time.”

“You said he was wrapping up a high profile case, where?” Adrien’s curiosity was piqued a hundred percent now, purring softly as Luka went from playing with his hair to gently scratching at his scalp.

“Japan, the Kanto region to be precise.” Luka recalled with a light nod, smile broadening at hearing the soft rumbling coming from Adrien’s torso. “He’s been there for the last...three or four months? I think, like I said we can’t always talk to him when he’s working.”

“You said your grandpa’s usually with him, do they work together?”

“Ha, more like Dad works and Grandpa takes care of him. His job is pretty demanding; someone needs to keep an eye on him if Mom can’t.”

“So like a caretaker?” That was interesting to say the least. Adrien figured Luka’s dad was around the same age as his mom, does he need a caretaker because he had a disability? Or for emotional support, considering his job sounded very draining and lonesome?

“Right on the nose,” The blond snickered as Luka lightly tapped him on the nose. “I think the only times I’ve ever seen Mom lay ground rules is when Dad visits: he’s supposed to eat at least two times a day, and it has to be real food, sleep at least six hours every night and definitely, most definitely have no internet access while he’s here. Everything else? She lets him do as he pleases, much like us ha.”

“Those are some pretty clear rules. Does he forget to eat?”

“No, he just doesn’t eat like most people do. Like food.”

“Wait, what?” Luka grinned.

“He eats a lot of sweets. And I mean a lot of sweets.”

* * *

“Do your cousins eat a lot of sweets too?” Adrien asked one afternoon as he and Luka chilled on the roof of  _ The Liberty _ . The blond practiced a few notes on the keyboard as his boyfriend listened attentively.

“Eh, only one of them? He’s more into chocolate than anything else though; one time we had to buy a crateful. And I’m not exaggerating; you know the crate in the living room? The one with the lamp and flower pot full of keys, that’s the same crate of chocolate we got at two in the morning.”

“In the morning?”

“He wouldn’t go to sleep if we didn’t,” Luka shook his head in a mixture of annoyance and fondness. “He’s the drama queen of the family, fact.”

“And the other two?”

“Video games, cigarettes, dice, model toy trains, darts and finger puppets.” Adrien stared wide-eyed at the musician, which caused him to laugh. “My family is weird, Adrien. You know that, haha.”

“The darts and model toy trains I get, video games definitely but cigarettes? How old are they??”

“The one that smokes, Matt, is nineteen. Mello’s obsessed with chocolate, he’s twenty and Near’s my age: eighteen. He’s the one who likes to play with darts and dice.”

“...Matt, Mello, and Near?”

“Like I said, my family is weird.”

“You mean our family?” Adrien corrected with a ruby blush coloring his smooth, almost golden cheeks. Luka’s smile broadened.

“Have to know what you’re marrying into, right?”

“So what’s your grandpa’s name?”

“Watari. It’s Japanese for ‘Shadow’. According to Dad, we’ve got a little bit of everything in us. I think that’s code for: ‘I have no damn clue where we fall on the globe.’”

“I can see why your mom fell for him.”

“No rules meet walking mess: a match made in Heaven.”

* * *

“Oi, Juju! Down here!”

“Luka, Matt’s here!” Juleka Couffaine was smiling rather big as she leaped out of bed and headed for the main deck; Luka, Rose, and Adrien followed close behind, in pajamas as well and passed a cackling Anarka on the way outside.

“Argh, now the real fun begins! Time for a little more lively on this boat.”

“Matt! Matt,” Juleka called out again, Rose soon waving eagerly.

“There he is!” She pointed in the direction of the steps leading down to Le Seine river.

A boy, tall and lanky, with brown hair that, somehow, looked sherry red under the sunlight and dark blue eyes sat on top of his large, leather suitcase. He was wearing a red and black striped long-sleeved top, blue pants, brown boots (in this heat), and white goggles with amber-tinted lenses. The goggles sat on top of his head, he was rapidly pressing away on the buttons of his Switch Lite and had a skinny, lit cigarette between his lips. When he saw the girl in pink waving out of the corner of his eye, he looked up and grinned around the tiny flame dancing between his teeth. “Cousins ahoy! Long time no see; blimey, look how big you two have gotten!”

Wow, he had the pirate talk down pat. Playing video games and a cigarette in his mouth; this was Matt for sure.

Juleka was the first to embrace the older boy tightly, giggling softly when he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. “I thought you guys wouldn’t be here until tomorrow!”

“Yeah about that, something came up and we were forced to take separate flights,” Matt began, setting Juleka down before pulling Luka into his arms and ruffling his mop of black hair with teal blue tips. “Lookin’ good, Lulu! The blue works for you, and you finally got your gauges! Mello’s going to flip.”

“Nice to see you too, Matt.” Luka laughed and playfully batted his cousin’s gloved hands away. “So it’s just you here? What about Near and Mello, and Dad and Grandpa?”

“Near and Mello are flying in tonight, Watari and Ryuzaki tomorrow morning.” Matt explained, putting away his console and dark blue eyes, a sharp indigo hue, finally falling on Adrien and Rose. “Eh? Since when did Aunt ‘Narka get new scallywags?”

‘Isn’t that an insult in pirate speak?’ Adrien mused internally, grinning nervously now. Rose, kind and wonderful Rose, luckily broke the tension with her sweet smile and sparkly sapphire eyes.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Rose Lavillant! I’m Juju’s girlfriend and she told me you’re her favorite cousin.” Instead of a handshake Rose went in for the kill, hugging Matt tightly around the shoulders. The goggles-wearing boy blinked and stood deathly still for a few minutes before he cracked a smile and patted her lightly on the back.

“And I thought Japanese girls were bubbly and cute. Nice to meet ya.”

“Wow, you are super tall! Luka’s clipped short by an inch.”

“Careful Rose, Matt’s got too big of an ego as is. You tell him he’s a giant and he won’t shut up the whole time he’s here,” Luka said, crossing his arms. Matt’s smile grew.

“You know me so well, Lulu. Okay so if Perky Princess Pinky Boo is Juju’s girl, then this guy,” Matt pointed at Adrien, who turned redder under the intense indigo gaze, “Is your pretty boy. Right, am I right? And pretty boy he is, those eyes…!”

“N-nice to meet you, Matt. I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste.” Adrien said, holding his hand.

“Agreste...that name sounds familiar,” Matt lightly tapped his head with two fingers before sighing, “Oh fuck it, I don’t know anymore. Things go in one ear, out the other but nice to meet ya too. I was wondering why Luka’s Heart Song sounded so different.” Adrien’s hand was temporarily lost in Matt’s larger, warm grasp.

“You hear them too,” Rose said in awe. Matt nodded.

“We’re family, haha we all hear weird shit-”

“Language,” Luka reminded his cousin teasingly.

“Watari ain’t here, man so leave me be!” Matt whined in response. “As I was saying, we all hear weird shit in this family. Normally Luka’s Heart Song is soft, something like an acoustic guitar made of a huge fish’s skeleton, the sound of waves and the occasional seagull. Soft, gentle, soothing and now it’s still soothing but with a spring. That and how he keeps looking at you,” the goggles-wearing boy was focused on Adrien again, “Is like you’ve hung the moon and stars for him. He’s got it bad. Both of you squirts do, I’m so proud!”

“Shut it, dude,” Both Luka and Juleka made a face when Matt started making kissy noises and hand hearts at them. “You can embarrass us later, when Mello and Near are here. Let’s get you all situated onboard.”

“Oohh, is the place a mess?” Matt looked hopeful. Juleka smirked.

“When isn’t it a mess?”

“Already feels like home sweet home, haha!”

* * *

So Matt’s real name was Mail Jeevas, and pronounced as “Mile”, he was heavy into video games, at the moment JRPGs, smoking, Anarka already set the rule that he could only get through a pack on the roof, is left-handed, sometimes wears green colored contacts, eats a lot of junk food in particular cereal with strawberry-flavored milk, forgets to take out the trash in his room back at Wammy’s and likes anime. He was the second oldest of the Couffaine cousins behind Mello and the only reason he came to Paris, something he rarely enjoys doing as it means going outside in general, was to come see Luka, Juleka and Anarka.

The way the woman embraced him, ruffled his hair and pecked his cheek one would think he was another son to her. And maybe that was the dynamic; Adrien didn’t fully understand it yet, but it was really sweet to see family act like family.

This was such a stark contrast to the atmosphere in the Agreste mansion.

Matt fit right in with the chaos that was  _ The Liberty _ . He unceremoniously dumped his suitcase by Luka’s bed, kicked off his boots and was in no time munching away from a bag of Rowntrees Fruit Pastilles. He passed the bag of gummies around as he crossed his legs and pulled out his Switch Lite once more. “So, I hear Paris got a super villain problem.” He didn’t look up from the screen in front of him, though it was clear he was paying attention to the younger teenagers in front of him. “Hawk Moth, right? First off: dumbass name, really that’s not scary! I’ve arrested bank robbers with better aliases.”

‘Wow, he really has no filter,’ Adrien noted, as Matt ignored the light slap Anarka gave his arm for cursing.

“Second: whoever’s in charge of finding out his true identity needs to pick up the slack, because this mystery can be solved in twenty minutes flat with a little bit of brain power.”

Luka winced and took Adrien’s hand in his, soothingly caressing his knuckles with the end of his thumb.

“And third: Chat Noir and Ladybug? That’s the best that they can do...amateurs,” Matt paused his game to scowl, “I heard you and Lulu got into some trouble with this Hawk Moth guy, right Juju?”

“We were Akumatized, Mom too.” Juleka agreed, nodding her head. “But Matt, Chat Noir and Ladybug saved us. Rose and Adrien too, they always show up when we need them.”

“They’re very nice too!” Rose added, clapping her hands together. “And there are other heroes like Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Viperion!”

“Viperion, now that sounds like a badass name. Carapace...eh, I guess superheroes are only cool in comic books.” Matt seemed disinterested in talking about Paris’s Miraculous heroes already, changing the topic seconds later. “I want to know more important things, like Kitty Section! What? You guys thought we didn’t listen while away?” The goggles-wearing boy was grinning like the Cheshire Cat as four individual blushes colored Juleka, Luka, Adrien, and Rose’s faces. “I like what you got going on, the costumes are a little on the nose but your punk rock covers more than make up for it. Jagged Stone would kill to have talent like yours!”

‘He’s a little rough around the edges, but still pretty cool.’ Adrien couldn’t help making observations as he watched Matt move, and heard how Matt talked. ‘Blunt but not mean-spirited, scatter-brained...and he likes punk rock music. This Ryuzaki though...is that Luka and Juleka’s dad?’

“You’re being too nice, cousin,” Luka said, gently rubbing his arm.

“Still too modest for your own good, huh Lulu? Get rid of that, you’re awesome; Juju, I can’t get enough of your solos! You’ve really come out of your shell, you even put your fringe back so I can see that pretty face.” Juleka’s blush worsened when Matt gently pinched her left cheek.

“Matt, stop…!”

“Sorry but I can’t help it, you’re the cutest girl in Paris hands down. Your girlfriend’s got good taste.”

“I sure do!” Rose exclaimed, hugging one of Juleka’s arms.

“At least I know we’re getting brains and beauty into the family,” Matt declared, folding his arms behind his head and balancing his console in his lap. “You are marrying Lulu, right Adri? I don’t see no ring, well except for the one he always wears.”

“You do know Adrien’s only sixteen right? We’re taking things slow, Matty, unlike you and Mello.”

“Too slow is too boring, dude. And it’s not like I’m going to score any better than Mello, had to take him off the market before someone tried anything.” Matt reasoned, giving a half shrug.

‘Wait, Adri? He already has a nickname for me? And he and Mello are dating, but I thought they were cousins! Unless they’re Luka and Juleka’s cousins but they themselves aren’t related.’

“So? You’re going to marry my cousin, Adri?”

“O-oh, I’m sorry what did you say? I spaced out.” Adrien was quick to apologize, meeting Matt’s gaze with a timid smile. Matt rolled his eyes.

“Not all blonds, Matt. Remember that or Mello’s going to put me out, again.” The goggles-wearing boy mumbled more to himself, straightening up his posture. “He’s cute though, and seems pretty fun so I’ll let that slide. But I expect him to make an honest woman of you, Lulu. Don’t put out before the ring.”

Luka gave Matt a light glare. “Thanks, but I think it’s the better option not to take advice from you. Even if it's good advice.”

“Point taken.” Matt caved almost immediately, popping a few more gummies into his mouth. He even chewed and talked with his mouth still full, “Ryuzaki’s been wanting to visit since the Kira case was closed.”

“The Kira case?” Rose tilted her head to the side, confused.

“Without giving away any juicy, gory details, the Kira case was about a serial murderer.” Matt sounded like he was just talking shop. “He did some real bad things, granted he did some real bad things to bad people but that’s technically against the law. Ryuzaki got involved, worked his magic and bang! Kira arrested.”

“What a name; that means ‘Killer’ in Japanese,” Anarka joined the fray not too shortly, stealing a few of Matt’s gummies. Her smile was bright, but her sky blue eyes were soft with concern. “Matty, how did Ryuzaki handle it?”

Matt smiled sadly, “He was almost killed,” he said, not holding back any punches. “But he’s okay, ‘Narka. He lived to tell the tale, turns out some high school student was behind all of it. He’s out for the count, the case is closed and Ryuzaki thought of you and Lulu and Juju. He’s been wanting to come visit for months.”

That seemed to ease the Couffaine matriarch slightly, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. “Good, good. I’m not really surprised, Quillish was with him through it all but...but sometimes that son of a biscuit eater doesn’t think well on his own.”

Juleka and Luka shared an understanding glance. If there was one thing that hasn’t changed about their father, apart from the sugar diet and walking around without shoes (and many, many other quirks), was his workaholic tendencies. When buried nose-deep in a case, Ryuzaki rarely saw above the sea.

But that he wanted to see his wife, son and daughter first thing out of the Kira investigation in Japan...that said a lot. A lot of alarming things, but also a lot of comforting things.

When you only get to see your dad once a year, if they were even lucky to get that, any opportunity was eagerly taken.

Matt nodded, frowning slightly. “Yeah, Watari made Mello promise not to pick fights with Near while we’re here, and told Ryuzaki to spend as much time with Juju and Lulu as he can.” He looked back at his cousins. “He’s heard about this Andre and his ‘famous’ ice cream? That if you have a bite your love will appear or some shi-”

Anarka clapped Matt in the back of the head. “Language, Mail.”

“Fine, fine! That if you have a bite your love will appear or some stuff like that.”

“If that’s Dad’s subtle way of taking us out for ice cream,” Juleka said with a beaming smile.

“We’re up for it,” Luka finished for his sister, light aqua blue eyes shining.

‘Luka looks so happy...he and Juleka must miss their dad a lot,’ Adrien’s lips pulled upwards in a fond smile, giving his boyfriend’s hand a light squeeze. ‘He must be really cool like Anarka, if Luka and Juleka are how they are. I mean he’s a detective, right? He solved a high profile case, he’s got to be the best and to celebrate he’s stopping by to see his family.’

“One thing’s for sure, and I mean very sure when it comes to that man,” Anarka gently placed her hands on top of Luka and Juleka’s heads; the two instantly closed their eyes, the gesture clearly very special to them. “Is that you two are the greatest loves of his life, even if he doesn’t say it out loud. Every case he solves, the world’s a little less scary for his Blue Star and the Jewel of his Eye.”

The Couffaine siblings blushed yet again, though this time it wasn’t out of embarrassment but joy at the reassurance. Sometimes they must struggle with doubt in believing a father almost always absent truly loved them.

But the gentle hands that patted their heads, how said hands lingered and shared heat...Adrien figured this gesture was one Ryuzaki did every time he saw Luka and Juleka, after every welcoming hug and before every bittersweet departure.

This man was still shrouded in mystery, even with the tiny tidbits Luka provided Adrien with. The blond model didn’t have a clear picture in his mind as to how Ryuzaki looked (he knew he had black hair, like Luka and Juleka’s natural hair color, and dark eyes, supposedly pitch black) like yet, but something told him this man was truly a force of nature. He sounded highly intelligent, supportive of his children’s musical endeavors, had an odd sense of humor, like Anarka, and had an appreciation for sweets which made Adrien look even more forward to meeting him.

What started as a shaky encounter a la Matt, who was now more focused on his game, was shaping up to be something of an adventure. Sometimes Akumas didn’t have to be the only source of exciting entertainment in Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir’s life.

“Ooohh, ‘Narka just wait until Ryuzaki finds out Juju and Lulu are dating! He’s going to bring the wrath of the Shinigami down on these two!” Matt sounded very disturbingly delighted at this prospect, causing Adrien and Rose to look at each worryingly while Juleka and Luka glared at him.

“Matt, just shut up.”


	2. ~Ahoy, Cousins #2 and #1: Mihael Keehl and Nate River~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Adrien and Rose meet Mello and Near, chocolate is eaten, and L makes a call.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~One can choose to ignore insanity or embrace it. It seems I've made my choice. Enjoy.~

“I really hope Mello and Near don’t kill each other on the way here,” Anarka grumbled as she drew another card from the deck. She gave Matt a pointed look when he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, “Outside on the roof, no exceptions.”

“Man,” the blue-eyed boy sighed and replaced it back into one of the pockets of his cream-colored, sleeveless vest with a soft fur trim. He looked down at his current hand, pondering what his next move will be. “And don’t worry too much, ‘Narka. Watari made Mello promise to be on his best behavior, for Ryuzaki’s sake.”

“You’d think Mello would be over his inferiority complex by now,” Juleka added, passing the bowl of chocolates over to Adrien. Rose was taking a nap, smiling in her sleep as she cuddled more into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“He has an inferiority complex?” Adrien asked, taking a handful and looking over to Luka.

“Matt, Mello, and Near are three of the smartest kids from Wammy’s House,” the boy with teal tips explained around the blueberry-flavored lollipop in his mouth. “Everyone there is super smart actually, and grow up to become either professional artists, musicians, detectives just to name a few career paths. Matt here doesn’t really compete even though he’s third in line.”

“Too much work,” Matt deadpanned, pulling his goggles over his dark blue eyes. “I know I’m smart, and everyone else does too. Why bother with more? And trying too hard makes you look desperate.”

“That, and this one,” Juleka gently poked Matt in the cheek and got away with it, “Doesn’t like to go outside. He prefers staying in his room either on his computer or PS4.”

“Simple life is my kind of life, Juju.” Matt nodded his head slowly, grinning from ear to ear. “By the way, got any threes?”

“Go fish.”

“Damn it!”

“Language!”

“We’re pirates, cursing is in our blood!”

“Let’s keep the more innocent ones pure.” Anarka debated, gently patting Adrien’s head as she said this. The blond model blushed, giggling when she winked at him too.

“Fine, fine. How that’s going to go with Mello here I don’t know,” Matt drew a card from the deck, leaning back against the couch.

“Mello’s the one that likes a lot of chocolate, right?”

“Bang Lulu, your pretty boy catches on fast. Yeah Mel’s always has to have a bar, at least, on him at all times.” Matt hid a smirk when Adrien rested his head on Luka’s shoulder. “If he doesn’t he whines and whines and whines…! I love him but he can be a pain in the butt sometimes.”

“Is he still wearing leather everywhere? Even in this heat,” Juleka paused to take a sip of her water, gently shoving Matt when he tried to peek at her cards. “Hey, play fair.”

“I do play fair, I’m not Near.” Matt tried to defend to himself, sticking a cigarette between his teeth but not pulling out his lighter. “And yes, leather for days! Especially the super shiny kind; good thing no one knows who we are really, because him walking around would be a liability on its own.”

“What time does their plane land again?”

Luka checked the time on his cell-phone. “Midnight, we got half an hour left.”

“Meaning we need to eat all these goodies and brush our teeth before we pick them up; Mello can smell chocolate a mile away, he’ll kill us if he smells it on our breaths.”

“...”

“I’m serious.”

* * *

“So Near has white hair, is short and normally wears pajamas?” Adrien tried to keep a lookout as best as he could, holding on to Luka’s arm.

Luckily his presence hasn’t caused much of a ruckus. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was paparazzi hounding him and his boyfriend’s family as they waited for the passengers to disembark.

Rose and her amazing disguise skills, what would he do without them?

“Yeah, and Mello’s tall, blond with chocolate,” Juleka confirmed, her mother and girlfriend rejoining the group with empty hands so to speak. “No luck?”

Rose shook her head, “They should be getting out of the plane right now…”

“I hope they didn’t miss their flight,” Matt facepalmed with a roll of his eyes. “I set the damn alarms but knowing Mello he put them on snooze. For fuck-”

“Language!” Anarka scolded once again.

“Wait, I think I see them!” Adrien exclaimed, tugging at his boyfriend’s arm. “Y...yeah, yeah it’s them! Near’s riding on a baggage cart. And Mello looks really mad.”

“He usually is,” Luka let out a soft laugh before leading the way through the crowd. He drew Adrien closer so not to lose him in the mess of people, hands at his waist. The blond model knew his face resembled a tomato now, and had to bite his lower lip to keep from smiling.

He wanted to make a good impression on cousins #2 and #1, and meeting them looking all flustered was a no-go.

“Excuse us, excuse us thank you, excuse us,” The boy with teal tips made it seem like a dance as he swayed their way around bodies and bodies chatting, embracing visiting loved ones or trying to get outside for taxi fare. Someone stepped on Luka’s foot twice, he nearly got an elbow to the face and the crying of a little girl with her hair in pigtails left him wincing. He gently squeezed Adrien’s hips, silently conveying comfort to both.

These crowds can be a little too intense sometimes…

“Near, hey Near!”

“Luka, hello.” Adrien tried his best not to stare as the boy that looked more fifteen than eighteen years old sluggishly rose from the baggage cart. He put both feet on the floor, wearing thin white slippers that matched his pajamas, and had a slight slouch when he stood up at his “full” height. He was short, though some of it might be attributed to the aforementioned slouch. He was thin too, with shaggy white hair and large gray eyes. He was clutching a toy robot to his chest and playing with a lock of his hair. His voice was very soft, and his face betrayed no emotion despite the cordial greeting given to his cousin. He made a face when his luggage, a white suitcase, was knocked off the cart by his company, “Was that really necessary?”

“You can carry your own damn luggage to the car, I’m done being the pack mule.”

‘So this is Near, and he’s Mello,’ Adrien’s peridot green eyes went from the boy with white hair, again it’s rather surprising he was Luka’s age with how young he looked, to the other with blond hair.

Mello was indeed tall, and Matt hadn’t been joking about the penchant for leather either. Adrien didn’t know many guys who could pull off a shiny, black leather sleeveless top that showed off his flat stomach, tight leather pants that hugged his lean legs, black high-heeled boots and a reddish-brown leather jacket with a fur trim. His golden-blond hair was chin length, his skin was smooth and fair, his bangs fell over his eyebrows and his eyes were ocean blue. He was munching on a chocolate bar while shrugging on a huge black duffel bag, ignoring the face Near made at him. “Finally, no more having to share first class with this runt.” Mello’s catty tone melted almost immediately at seeing Luka, his smirk softening. “There’s my baby cousin, well one of them. Did you get taller, Lulu?”

“Somewhat,” Luka replied, pecking Adrien on the cheek before grabbing Near’s suitcase, “I got this.”

“Thank you,” Near replied, his gaze on the blond model. “You must be Adrien, Luka’s talked about you a lot in his emails.”

“He has?” Adrien didn’t try to muffle the happiness in his tone at learning this, giggling when Luka’s cheeks went a soft pink.

“Yes, especially when it comes to your eyes. He claims they’re more valuable than peridot gems themselves, what he usually uses to describe said eyes. I’m sure the monetary value of that gem overshadows what one could gain from a body parts black market, but it’s what he says all the time.”

Polite, clipped and tone rather unfathomable. Maybe Near was eighteen…

“Of course lover boy’s favorite thing about his boyfriend is the eyes, get some new material kid!”

“One of my favorite things,” Luka corrected, shaking his head. “His Heart Song is at number one, obviously.”

“Still such a sap, the Emo Soft Boi look was made for you.” Mello snorted, pushing the baggage cart aside with the heel of his boot. “Look, we can catch the fuck up on  _ The Liberty _ all you want, Lulu, but right now can we get out of here? Airports suck, I’m tired and I need more chocolate ASAP. I’m down to my last four bars!”

“I can help with your bag if you’d like,” Adrien offered, only for Mello to wave it off.

“I got this, Cat Eyes. Thanks though,” Mello knocked his elbow as hard as he could into Near’s shoulder as he strutted past, waving at Juleka, Rose and Anarka as they made their way to them. “Auntie A, look at you! You don’t look a day over twenty-five. And Juju, my little goth queen! I like the purple.”

“Ahoy, brat.”

“Hey Mello, ha. Matt went to bring the car around.”

“Cat Eyes…? Another nickname?” Adrien chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he noticed there was another bag on the cart and quickly grabbed it. It was gray and rather heavy, and what sounded like lots and lots of dice rattled against each other as he moved. Dice, this must be Near’s bag of toys.

So nice of Mello to “forget” about it.

“He mentioned in one of the photos Luka sent of you two together that your eyes seem rather feline under the right light,” Near said suddenly, watching as Adrien adjusted his bag over his shoulder. “Take it as a compliment; you’ll know if Mello’s wanting to drag you into an insult match.”

“I take it he makes it clear if he disapproves?” Adrien opened up the dialogue further, taking Luka’s free hand in his. He noticed that Near stuck rather close to his rocker cousin, and glanced over his shoulder from time to time. He must not like going outside much, and with this many people can be nerve-wrecking.

“Rather loudly,” Near nodded, tugging at a lock of his hair. “I’m afraid  _ The Liberty _ won’t know much serenity while we’re here.”

“Don’t worry, we can live without it for a few days. Oh, and here,” Adrien drew out a root beer-flavored sucker out of his pocket and held it out to the white-haired boy. “Luka told me root beer suckers are your favorite.”

“Yes, thank you. And yours?”

“I’m more of a chocolates or passion fruit kind of guy. And luckily for us, Paris has lots of sweets to offer. Maybe Luka and I can show you guys around some shops, so you have souvenirs to take back home?”

Near tilted his head slightly. He didn’t smile, but he did nod his head again. “That sounds pleasant, thank you very much Adrien Agreste.”

* * *

“Finally, home sweet home!” Mello collapsed onto the couch with a long, drawn out sigh, one leg hanging off the back of said couch. He wasted no time pulling Luka and Juleka into a hug, careful not to get chocolate in their hair. “I hate going on planes, this couch is officially my den.”

“Don’t be silly,” Juleka argued, patting Mello’s arm. “We got out the air mattresses, you and Matt are staying in Luka’s room, Near in mine’s.”

“Won’t that be a bit crowded, assuming Rose and Adrien are staying over as well.” Near mused, sitting on one of the colorful stools by the kitchen counter. The way he was perched was peculiar: One of his legs folded under him, the other swinging lightly back and forth with his hands resting on his elevated knee.

“Oh, Adrien sleeps in Luka’s bed with him. Same with Rose and Juleka,” Anarka gently brushed Near’s hair out of his eyes. Adrien noticed how he didn’t flinch. “We want everyone to be as cozy as possible onboard, matey. Whatever you need, let us know.”

“...Thank you, Aunt Anarka.”

‘He’s smiling,’ Adrien saw it for a brief moment, a flash of a camera but he knew it happened. Near had smiled at the Couffaine matriarch.

He was capable of emotion, just normally cool as a cucumber in most social interactions.

“So Lulu gets to cuddle with his model blond boyfriend? Hmm, wonder what Ryuzaki will say about that,” Mello said in a sing-song voice, the crunching of chocolate echoing off the walls as he snapped a piece off.

“You and Matt just love picking on me, don’t you?” Luka asked as he busied himself with hanging up Near’s dart board on the wall opposite the kitchen.

“Juju’s off-limits; Queen, remember?”

“Aww, they’re so sweet and funny.” Rose said, getting a grin from Mello. “Not to mention having such great fashion sense! I don’t know a lot of boys who like leather.”

“That’s because I’m a man, Rosey. Real men aren’t afraid to deconstruct gender norms,” Mello said this with gusto, clearly stroking his own ego. Luka hadn’t been lying when he said his chocolate-loving blond of a cousin liked to brag.

“The good old days, though let’s be fair, Mel. Lulu’s really come into his own: talented musician, finally got his gauges and he’s seeing a model.” Matt actually came to Luka’s aid, his goggles hanging around his neck. “Beauty and brains, the Couffaine-Lawliet bloodline isn’t doomed yet.”

“Lawliet…?” Adrien felt like he was asking all the questions while Rose eagerly ate up the answers.

“Dad’s last name, since we’re the only ones here we can be a little loose with the secrets.” Luka explained, handing Near the box of darts from his bag of toys. “Ryuzaki is an alias, as is Watari.”

“In fact, Mello and Near are also aliases,” Juleka added, the two males unbothered by this. “Near’s real name is Nate River, Mello’s Mihael Keehl.”

“My real name is better than his, go figure.” Mello snarled in Near’s direction, resting his head in Matt’s lap. “So has Matt been good or an asshat?”

“Language, Mihael,” Anarka pulled lightly on the chocolate-lover’s hair.

“Fine, fine you old hag,” Mello replied though there was no heat behind his words. “Has Matt been good or not?”

“A sore loser at go fish, but other than that he’s pretty fun to be around. He’s gotten me into two JRPGs in one night!” Adrien replied, blushing when Mello smiled at him.

He was really cute, you know when he wasn’t being a dick.

“I don’t see how he can spend all day playing games, but his business is his business. As long as he remembers to eat, and bring me something to eat.”

“I always do.” Matt whined.

“Right, how long did it take you to get dressed for our nightly chocolate run again?”

“It was three in the morning, Mels.”

“And?!”

“I don’t get up at three in the morning for anything!”

“Chocolate isn’t just anything, Mail. It’s my lifeline; I need it to think, don’t forget that!”

“I don’t!”

“This happens a lot?” Rose asked, slightly scared. She didn’t know if to comment further on the arguing or not. Juleka and Luka nodded, looking more embarrassed than annoyed.

“We can’t take them anywhere,” the youngest of the Couffaine siblings groaned, crossing her arms. “One time we got kicked out of the ice cream bar Dad liked to go to in Winchester, and another time out of a movie theater in Los Angeles.”

“This is how they show they love each other. By arguing over silly things,” Luka’s impish grin was in place. “It’s fun for a bit but after the three-hour mark I just put in headphones. Or leave the room.”

“Or put buckets over their heads,” Juleka smiled rather evilly as she eyed the flower pots filled with keys and old shoes. “We used to do that a lot to Mello when he’d pull pranks on Near.”

“You are an idiot!”

“Look who’s talking!”

“Shut up, you’re being annoying!”

“Fuck annoying!”

“Yeah, this will get ugly soon,” Anarka quickly dumped the contents of the one of flowers pots onto the floor before...

“H-hey, the fuck?!” Matt busted out laughing as Mello tried to pull his head free from the flower pot, his cheeks and neck going red in frustration. “Auntie, what the hell?!”

“Time out, Mihael! You’re welcome,” Anarka knocked her knuckles against the curved, painted blue stone for good measure.

Everyone else busted out into laughter, even Near, as the hot-blooded blond then attempted to dislodge the flower pot by banging his head against the nearest wall.

* * *

“Okay, you two need a serious wardrobe change.” Matt declared as he, Mello, Luka, and Adrien were chilling out in his cousin’s room. Mello paused the movie they were watching with a bored look on his face.

“You better not be talking to me.”

“Wasn’t, Mels. Relax; our baby cousin and his pretty boy toy though, yikes they need help.” Matt replied, kicking his trunk open. He hasn’t bothered to unpack.

“I’m only a year younger than you,” Luka pointed out, Adrien leaning over the edge of his boyfriend’s bed to peek inside the gamer’s secret stash. “And I thought you were proud of my rocker chic.”

“Totally! I love it on you, Lulu. It works; you have to change it up a bit every once and while though, or looks get stale.” Matt wasn’t usually one for clothes, that was Mello but since Adrien was the son of a fashion designer...why not corrupt the kid to have better taste?

The gears were already turning in his head.

“Will your clothes even fit us?” Adrien asked politely, as Matt was much taller than him.

“No worries, Adri. I got you,” A few minutes passed before the goggles-wearing boy was holding up several articles of clothing: four pairs of distressed jeans, some without rips, two plaid shirts, red and blue, a leather jacket, probably from Mello, and a mesh shirt. “Here, you got some options. Try them on.”

Luka jumped slightly as Matt just threw the clothes at him and Adrien, because handing them over was “too much work”. “Matt, please never change. Even if your Heart Song leaves me dizzy.”

“I kind of like this,” Adrien held up the mesh shirt and a pair of distressed dark blue jeans. “I can’t wear just the mesh shirt though…”

“Got it,” Matt went back to digging into his suitcase, standing up straight a few minutes later as he tossed Adrien a form-fitting green tank top. “Try this on, you won’t be as naked. I’m sure Lulu appreciates the view and all-”

“Matt!”

“But let’s keep it PG-13 for ‘Narka’s sake.”

Adrien was sure his face was fire, though he soon swallowed and nodded firmly. “Okay, why not?”

“Are you sure, Angel?” Luka looked unsure, not wanting the blond to feel pressured to do anything he didn't want to. Adrien pecked the musician’s cheek.

“No worries, Orpheus! Your cousins are really cool, and...I don’t always like wearing the clothes my father makes. I want to try new things, and this is definitely new for me!”

“He’s smooth,” Mello unwrapped the rest of his chocolate bar.

“Okay, if you want to.” Luka gave Adrien the thumbs-up, “That shade of green will look great on you, by the way.”

“Pick out your haul too, Lulu.” Matt said as he folded his arms behind his head, another unlit cigarette between his lips. “I got enough for everyone.”

This should be fun.

* * *

“Lulu, got your laptop on? Your dad’s about to call!”

“Oh, that’s great!” Rose exclaimed, Juleka and Near pausing on the puzzle they were working on together. “I finally get to hear what he sounds like!”

“More or less,” Near gave his input, looking at his cousin. “Do you want to start a new one?”

Juleka shook her head, smiling. “No, let’s finish this one. We'll pick up where we left off after talking to Dad.” She got to her feet and held out a hand for the white-haired boy to take.

Near always felt more at ease with his cousin with the purple in her hair, copper eyes, and a voice light as wind chimes.

A pale hand, much paler than Juleka’s own, slipped into hers slowly. Legs almost as white as the pajamas they were wearing uncurled from under Near and stretched to hold up his weight. A few wild locks of snow-white hair fell over his eyes, which were soon brushed aside by Juleka. She said nothing more, and that was fine with him. He watched as Rose linked her arm with his cousin’s and led the way to Luka’s bedroom where the conversation will take place. Near wondered if L would use his real voice for this chat, as he rarely stuck to the synthetic, dry droll when addressing his children.

Then again, Rose and Adrien were present. They might be on  _ The Liberty _ , but secrets needed to remain secret.

‘We shall see I suppose,’ Near thought, watching as Luka and Adrien made sure there was enough space for everyone to crowd around Luka’s laptop comfortably. Anarka wasn’t present, mostly likely she’ll await seeing L in person; Mello hasn’t moved from his spot on Luka’s bed, Matt’s back to the bed frame while Adrien sat down next to Luka.

“Let’s let Near walk forward first,” Rose said softly, “so he can get the best seat.” The bubbly blond took to her position at his side as they had to pass by Luka’s bed to sit down; she gave a friendly wave to Mello while serving as a human shield to keep him from doing anything sneaky towards the boy in all-white pajamas.

Rose has only known Near for a few hours at most, yet already felt a protective streak over him. Juleka’s Heart Song might be somber at times, but when it came to sensing the cheery, upbeat chords of others she has a gift.

Mello raised a brow before shrugging. He didn’t seem to have the energy to comment or retaliate. Matt let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders not as stiff now.

Luka typed away at his laptop keyboard for a few minutes, his eyes seeming to glow thanks to the screen. He resumed typing until the screen went black. Adrien and Rose were left startled, only to gape in awe when the screen flickered from black to solid white. No face on screen, instead a large capital letter L in Cloister Black font. While the two unsuspecting blonds looked on with confusion, Luka’s light aqua blue and Juleka’s hypnotizing copper brown eyes lit up like those of children on Christmas Eve. It was like a switch had been turned on.

“Dad!” The siblings grabbed hold of each other’s hand, squeezing tightly in delight. 

It’s been months since they’ve seen that L…!

_ “You two get bigger and bigger every day,”  _ The voice that came from the laptop speakers was heavily distorted, synthetic and cold. To the untrained mind, this voice would be that of a monster, a predator waiting for its unsuspecting prey to fall victim to its hidden traps.

But to these two children, to Luka and Juleka Couffaine it was the voice of their father Ryuzaki. It was a voice they sometimes dream of while asleep, hoping that one morning it would be singing to them like it used to when they were very little.

Ryuzaki...L. L Lawliet.

_ “I hope the others reach their destination safely, before I continue. Matt? Mello? Near?” _

“Present.” Near said.

“Got here earlier today, Ryuzaki.” Matt reported.

“We’re here, duh.” Mello added.

_ “I see, so our last-minute changes didn’t significantly impact our vacation plans. I’m glad; I would hate to disappoint Luka and Juleka,”  _ the synthetic voice paused before continuing,  _ “Watari is sound asleep at the moment but I can assure you the idea of seeing his favorite grandchildren has kept his spirits high since departing Japan. Something about good luck charms?” _

Luka snickered, “Aren’t we Grandpa’s only grandchildren?”

“Ergo, we’re his favorites. Even beating out Matt, Mello, and Near.” Juleka teased. The synthetic voice let out a short chuckle.

_ “Always.” _

“Ha, thanks L!” Matt exclaimed with a lopsided grin.

“So Dad, you and Grandpa will be here tomorrow right? You never told us what time.”

_ “The chances of us arriving fairly early are high. I do apologize that we had to take separate flights; I can only imagine the misery the three hell hounds have put your mother through in the last twenty-four hours or so.” _

“Mom’s tough as nails, Dad. And she has us, we can handle anything.” Juleka insisted.

_ “That is true, you are your mother’s children. I am very pleased to be able to have a few days to recover from the Kira investigation, and to do so with you. I can’t say it was smooth sailing.” _

“But you caught Kira, Dad,” Luka pointed out. “You caught him, he can’t hurt anyone anymore. You’re a hero.”

_ “Others would disagree heavily...but thank you, Luka. If my actions have made the world a tad safer for you and your sister, that is a fair exchange.” _

“It is, and we’re going to get ice cream from Andre’s to celebrate! You’re going to love it, and all the sweet shops we’ll visit on the way there too!”

“Mom’s really done a number on  _ The Liberty _ since the last time you visited. I think you’re going to like it though, and we have a few people we want you to meet too. Really special someone, one for Juju and one for me.” Adrien grew pink around the cheeks when Luka winked at him.

_ “Ah yes, Rose Lavillant and Adrien Agreste. I’ve been investigating them and their families for the last two hours. I want to be well informed.” _

“Investigating?” Rose echoed, while Adrien sat stunned.

_ “Yes, Miss Lavillant. A pleasure to meet you even if not in person; I take my research very seriously, especially when it concerns the romantic incompatibilities of those I deeply care for with others. My children are no exception to this code, as they are the most valuable of valuables I have to my name. I spare no expense when it comes to their safety and psychological well-being.” _

‘He’s not just a great detective, he must be the world’s top detective.’ Adrien mused internally. He wondered, though, exactly what Ryuzaki will uncover in his research into him. Would he learn about his mother? His father definitely, being Gabriel Agreste but what else?

And if Ryuzaki didn’t approve of Adrien and Rose being suitable partners for Luka and Juleka, what would he do to ensure separation?

“W-well, I know Rose and I are very excited to meet you, Ryuzaki.” It was all that Adrien could get out, hoping he didn’t sound too scared. Rose gently rubbed his back in comfort.

_ “I am as well. Luka and Juleka speak so highly of you both, but you know the old saying: ‘Father knows best.’ I simply must get acquainted with you two before I allow any further contact with my children. They are my greatest treasure, and one must always guard their greatest treasure with their life.” _

‘Tone it down a little, Ryuzaki, or you’re going to scare them off.’ Mello thought with a roll of his eyes. How dramatic the man he idolized could be.

_ “But that’s beside the point, onward to more important matters: Juju, your solos are lovely. I asked Watari if he could burn me a CD with them all so I can listen to them on repeat. And Lulu, you got your gauges in. You are shaping up to be such a beautiful young man, I can only thank you mother that you didn’t turn out resembling me the most. We don’t need another frog in the family.” _

“We like how you look, Dad.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t change a thing.”

_ “The best types of monsters are liars, I’ve taught you two well.” _


	3. ~Blimey, Last but not Least: The Dad and The Grandpa~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter might be a little short, but I thought it would be best to save the meat of it all for the finale. I have some ideas. Enjoy.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Rereading and re-watching Death Note, reminds me just how much I still love L. And because I think Luka and Juleka deserve all the love they can get because they're such awesome characters in general.  
> Also, the song briefly mentioned in this chapter by Luka is an actual song from the Death Note Musical. The song is called "Playing His Game". It's rather beautiful, highly recommend a listen or three.~

It was faint, but Adrien could hear music coming from the roof of _The Liberty_. His senses have been heightened since taking on the mantle of Chat Noir; he could hear the very faint waves of the Le Seine river as they pushed against the houseboat, the soft snoring coming from Matt and when Mello’s dull fingernails dug into the carpet via a dream twitch. The two were dead weight on the air mattress a few feet away from Luka’s bed. Plagg was happily tucked away in Luka’s sock drawer, his purring initially what soothed Adrien to sleep. That, and Luka’s steady breathing.

But right now he couldn’t hear it, and the warmth of another body in bed was rapidly cooling. The musician must have been out of the room for a while now.

Adrien stifled a yawn before sitting up, rubbing his peridot green eyes. He pushed the comforter off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was careful as he tiptoed across the room and slipped out the door, closing it without a sound behind him. Dressed in a pair of Luka’s sweatpants and a loose-fitting tank top, the blond found Juleka and Near in the living room.

At first he froze, assuming they were awake until he heard the white-haired boy grumble in his sleep. They were on the floor, pillows under their heads and a blank puzzle partially completed inches from their relaxed fingertips. They must have snuck away to finish it only to pass out from exhaustion hours later.

‘They look pretty cute like that,’ Adrien couldn’t resist thinking with a tiny smile. It was clear that the boy in pajamas was very close to his female cousin. Probably because Juleka could be very quiet, lost in her own thoughts or too occupied watching the rest of the world to utter a word. It made sense; sometimes the smartest people in the room are the ones with very little to say.

Again without making a sound, the blond pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo. He remembered to take off the flash too; Rose will definitely want it for the memories.

Once that was settled, as in three more photos from different angles later, Adrien continued on towards the main deck. The music grew louder, but not to the point that everyone onboard stirred from sweet slumber. Soft whispering followed by a few notes strummed on a guitar.

‘Orpheus,’ The blond model easily climbed onto the roof, executing a perfect tumble and landing on the palms of his hands. Staying crouched he crawled over to where Luka was sitting cross-legged, the older boy unsuspecting for now. He was talking to Sass, the Kwami of Intuition nodding his tiny head along as he bit into a boiled egg. Luka had his laptop with him as well, opened to a mostly blank document. He went from playing a few notes to typing then deleting and typing, light aqua blue eyes almost glowing in the starless, dark night.

“Hmm, playing his game,” Luka mused, lower lip pinched between his teeth. He set his guitar aside and typed away once more, repeating that very same line. “I think this could work; Dad was playing Kira’s game throughout the entire investigation. He had to put himself in his shoes even when he didn’t want to.”

“Massster Ryuzaki was contending with a killer, Massster Luka. It makesss ssense in order to understand him.” Sass agreed, topaz eyes in slits as he happily continued eating. Luka chuckled.

“Yeah you’re right, a good detective merely observes while a great one takes action.” The boy with teal tips agreed, the sound of keys clicking surprisingly soothing. “Though Mom has given him the riot act over the phone quite a few times before. Sometimes he can be a little too bold.”

“Really? How ssssso?”

“For starters,” Luka opened up a new tab and typed in ‘Criminal Victim Mass Murder Case in Japan’. He scrolled down and clicked on a link at the bottom of the page after adjusting the settings on his laptop.

The page glitched out for a split second before directing Luka to the NPA’s (National Police Agency) main criminal database. It didn’t take him long to locate what he was looking for, humming under his breath.

Did he just gain access to top-secret, sensitive information about a closed murder investigation in Kanto? And so easily too??

It looks like music wasn’t the only talent Luka Couffaine possessed, among many others of course. Knowing one’s way with computers must run in the family.

“Dad used a convicted criminal as a stand-in during a news broadcast directed at Kira. If I remember from the footage, the guy’s name was Lind L. Taylor. Kira killed him on live television thinking he was Dad,” Luka explained, Sass sitting on his shoulder. “Not only did Kira show him how he killed people, but also gave away his location. The news broadcast was to be televised globally initially, but Dad argued for it to be aired only in the Kanto region of Japan as a ploy to inquire about Kira’s whereabouts. It’s how he learned he needed a name and face to kill someone.”

“Such sssupernatural means, us Kwamisss have never encountered sssuch a thing before.”

“Heh, I think no one had really until Kira. Anyway long story short, when Mom found out about Dad’s little stunt she chewed him out big time. She rarely ever yells, and I think all of Paris heard her that day.” Luka’s smile, from what Adrien could make out, was sad and relieved. “I don’t like it when Mom yells haha, but...I’m glad she said something to him. It’s hard enough keeping contact through a computer with him as it is. The thought of him never coming back, well it comes up sometimes.”

Sass gently patted Luka’s cheek with a sea-green, round stub for a hand. “It issss dangerous, Masster Luka. But your father issss a man of experience, I have no doubt he does everything possssible to ensure his safety. He hasss you and Juleka to think about, and Matt and Mello and Near too.”

“I know, force of habit I think. Sometimes I wish he wasn’t who he was, you know? He’s doing so much good in the world, but that doesn’t make it any easier accepting that one day he could die on the job. He could be seriously hurt, and since we can’t know where he is for obvious reasons...him and Grandpa are always in danger.”

“Maybe one day he will retire?” Luka half shrugged.

“He doesn’t talk about that with us. I’m kind of glad though; the stuff he sees, hears, deals with is pretty heavy. He wants Jules and me to be normal kids, well as normal as we can be.” Luka paused there for a second, then resumed speaking. “I really hope he accepts Adrien, Sass. I love him so much, and if I have to choose between him and Dad…”

“Would Masster Ryuzaki have you do that?”

“You can call him L, Sass. Master Ryuzaki is a little too much,” Luka made a face that caused the Kwami to giggle.

“L, fair enough. Would L have you do that?”

“It’s been hit or mess with him when it comes to Juleka or me dating. Mom’s less worried about that, she trusts our judgement and he does too...but he is still a detective. And a Wammy’s kid; every Wammy’s kid is suspicious of everything, even of what’s in their oatmeal.” Luka stretched his legs out in front of him.

“Aren’t you a Wammy’s kid too?”

“Kind of? Juleka and I weren’t raised in Wammy’s House, but we did spend our summers there. Winchester is pretty beautiful; I’d like to go back one day, see what’s changed and what hasn’t. I’d like to take Adrien with me too, I don’t know why but I think he’d get a kick out of it.”

“You’re right, I would.” Adrien finally made himself known, smiling softly as he folded his legs under him. “And I think I know why you want to take me there.”

Luka’s smile broadened, “Okay then Angel, enlighten me with your timeless wisdom.”

“You’re a dork,” the blond said fondly when his boyfriend folded his hands together as if in prayer. He leaned forward and pecked his lips sweetly, “I think you want to take me to Winchester because it still is home to you. Yeah, _The Liberty_ is cozy and messy and the perfect hideaway but it’s not all you know. Wammy’s House is part of your family history, and honestly I’d love to learn more because your cousins are something else.”

“Yeah, yeah can’t argue with that. My family’s crazy.”

“The good kind of crazy though. We need more of that in the world,” Adrien wrapped his arms around Luka’s. “So what compelled my beautiful boyfriend to come up here in the middle of the night? It sounded like you were working on a song.”

“Guilty as charged,” Luka nodded. “I have this tune in my head that won’t go away. I started coming up with a few lyrics, they sounded pretty good so I asked Sass if I can run them by him. I think we’ve been up here since 10?”

“So about two hourssss,” Sass confirmed, finishing up his late night snack.

“I think Dad inspired me,” Luka admitted, going back to playing his guitar. “I mean sometimes I write songs about him, I’m no genius like Rose in that department but I try and sometimes they come out good. I was thinking about the case, and what he had to do to solve it. I wondered about Kira: what he was like, what he looked like...his mindset. Haha, next thing you know I came up with something like, ‘Does he see pixels not dreams?’. That line is about my dad, since he’s always on a computer.”

“You mentioned his work is pretty demanding, does he have insomnia because of it?”

“You should be a detective,” Luka praised Adrien for his piecing together, nodding. “Yeah, that will be one thing you’ll notice about him right off the bat. He has really bad insomnia, and really bad posture. He used to carry Jules and me in his arms all the time, and all the time we fell asleep. We couldn’t see if it was dark or not, haha because of his curved back so we just conked out.”

“So why don’t you guys have pictures of him? I understand not talking about him, hush hush and all but I don’t think I’ve seen a photo of him anywhere here. Or your cousins; and I’ve slept over here many, many times. You have photos of us, of Juleka and Rose and our friends…”

“Another security measure,” Luka sighed. “No...no one outside us, and those that were part of the Japanese Task Force, Kira included, knows what Dad looks like. When he enrolled at To-Oh, the university Kira was attending, he used a fake name. He didn’t present a photograph with the application. Wammy’s doesn’t keep photos of the kids in their files either. Grandpa has photos of Near, Mello, Matt, and Dad when they were little but no copies. Dad doesn’t have pictures of us in case we’re found out about. No photos, no videos, nothing.”

Adrien frowned. That seemed a little too much in his opinion, as memories are so precious and photos and videos helped preserve them. While the blond had no doubt that Ryuzaki’s, L’s, memory was perfect, the idea that you couldn’t have pictures of your own father because of his job…

Gabriel Agreste wasn’t the best in the parental department, but he could still have pictures of him taken. And there are a few of him and Adrien together, post his mother’s disappearance.

‘I guess Luka’s relationship with his dad is more complicated than I thought.’

“That...that must be tough.”

Luka smiled to hide this obvious truth. “Comes with the territory, Adrien. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices we’re not completely onboard with. As long as they’re necessary, we can live with them.”

“...But if you could have a say in it?”

“I wouldn’t mind Dad being around more often, him and Grandpa. For shows, for birthdays and holidays,” The guitarist looked away shyly. “It would be nice to see my cousins more often, to not have a serial killer for an uncle-”

“Excuse me?” Adrien’s mind went blank as that revelation rang in his ears like the bells of Notre Dame. “Did you say you have a serial killer for an uncle?!”

“He died in prison, Kira killed him,” Luka elaborated on shortly, clearly still a sensitive topic to discuss. “There’s a lot of things I would change...but if it’s out of my control, it might be for a reason. Dad’s alive, my cousins are still sane, my family’s in one piece; I can live with that.”

Adrien went silent for a few minutes. Then, slowly and carefully, slid his arms around Luka’s waist. The older boy allowed himself to lean into his boyfriend’s embrace, light aqua blue eyes fluttering shut. The blond gently rubbed his hand up and down Luka’s shoulder, Sass gently ruffling his master’s hair with his stubby hands.

There was no need to say more on the matter. This was enough. This was it.

* * *

Adrien woke up in Luka’s bed the next morning, once again warm and cozy. He sat up slowly, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes. Matt and Mello were asleep, the two a mess on the air mattress. The blond smiled slightly, then blinked.

Singing. There was singing coming from the living room.

And it wasn’t Rose. In fact, Adrien was pretty confident she wouldn’t be up for at least an hour more.

That and the singing voice was male. It was deep yet soft, like a murmur and carried well despite the distance because of how thin the walls of the houseboat were. And to Adrien’s heightened senses, it sounded like the man singing was in the room with him.

Carefully getting out of bed and the room, Adrien made his way to the living room. As he suspected Rose was still curled up in Juleka’s bed, Near’s eyes closed and shoulder rising and falling, the sheets wrapped around his waist and one of his finger puppets still on and staring at the ceiling. Adrien closed the door a little bit, so that the two would remain undisturbed; he resumed his short journey and when it concluded he was frozen in place when an interesting sight jumped before his eyes.

He was here.

The man looked either in his late twenties or early to mid-thirties, it was hard to tell. It was like what Adrien experienced with Near: the slouch, the unfathomable of his eyes made it hard to discern his actual age. If it wasn’t for Luka telling his boyfriend that Near was eighteen, same age as Luka himself, he’d still be guessing late into the night. The man looked nothing like what most would assume the World’s Top Detective would: no tie, pressed slacks or ironed button-up but a plain, white long-sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans and no shoes and socks in sight. His hair was midnight black and a mess, as if he just got out of bed. When he sensed Adrien nearby, at least that’s what the model assumed had happened, a pair of large, bulbous obsidian eyes rimmed with heavy, thick bags fell upon him. Paralyzing him on the spot, piercing deep into the depths of the teenager’s soul.

He had a gaze that both unnerved and enlightened those around him.

The man named L didn’t cease his singing at the newcomer to the living room, and he didn’t drop the two sleeping teenagers in his arms either. He was sitting on the couch, legs folded tightly against his chest. In his right arm rested Juleka, all curled up with her own legs folded tightly against her chest, arms around the man’s neck and her lavender-dipped fringe hiding the left side of her face. And in his left arm rested Luka, his arms crossed and resting on top of his knees while his head used the man’s chest as a pillow. Both were in deep sleep, completely relaxed as if lounging in a hammock. Whenever Juleka whimpered or Luka’s eyebrows pulled together, the man drew them closer; the reassuring body heat scaring away whatever anxieties that threatened to jolt them awake.

This...this was L. Luka’s father.

Huh, and the only one of the Couffaine family, well the main four, whose name didn’t end with an -ka. Interesting; made Adrien wonder if Anarka was the one who came up with the names and L went along with them because it pleased his wife.

Speaking of his wife, Anarka waved at Adrien with a grin, she was also still in pajamas and having a cup of tea with an elderly gentleman that Adrien assumed was the famous Watari, or Quillish Wammy, AKA Juleka and Luka’s grandfather. He looked maybe in his late sixties, with carefully combed back white hair, alabaster skin decorated with many wrinkles and pewter gray eyes behind thin, half-rimmed glasses. He was dressed proper in a black tuxedo, his shoes so shiny and a black hat in his lap. From the smell, the two were enjoying a pot of Earl Grey tea.

“Mornin’, matey!” Anarka’s booming greeting, unsurprisingly, didn’t stir her children up. “Look what the cat dragged in: some tired, old British hearties.”

“Last time I checked, you’re older than me.” L said. His voice can be best described as a haunting monotone: seemed one note and simplistic, but behind it was a growling, hungry symphony awaiting to be heard at just the right moment. He looked from Anarka to Adrien, “Hello, Adrien Athanase Agreste.”

How the man switched so flawlessly from English to French. Adrien knew Anarka spoke English fairly well, has heard her curse several times in English before, but L...

‘He knows my full name,’ Adrien blinked, face heating up slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat to speak, only for nothing to come out. “H...h-”

“You currently attend College Francoise Dupont, correct? Sixteen years old, fashion model for your father Gabriel Agreste,” L continued, somehow getting out of his hunched over, crouched sitting position on the couch and standing up.

Well, sort of standing up. He had a very pronounced slouch, a curved back that rivaled Near’s. One of Luka’s hands hit the floor but the musician didn’t stir, and the bizarre-looking man holding him didn’t drop him or Juleka. For someone so skinny and frail-looking, breakable even, L was a lot stronger than he looked. “You appreciate classical literature, have a soft spot for hamsters and enjoy immensely chouquettes. And I figure you enjoy music from Jagged Stone too? Like Luka?”

“Yes, yes everything you’ve said is c-correct.” Adrien confirmed, nodding. “You really have looked into me.”

“Even if you weren’t seeing my son I’d investigate you. One must be active when it comes to matters of the heart.” L replied, gently carding bony, pale fingers through Juleka’s hair. “There isn’t a friend or acquaintance or mentor Juleka and Luka have had that I don’t know about. I like to do my research, and I always find what I’m looking for.”

“Be nice to him, Lawli.” Anarka folded her arms and rolled her eyes at the man’s slightly sharp tone. “He’s been good for Lulu, comes over when he can and takes him out for a good time. He’s been happier since they started dating.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mister Agreste.” Watari gave a soft bow of his head in Adrien’s direction, smiling slightly.

Adrien smiled back, “Adrien, please. And you must be Watari, the best grandpa in the world.”

“Quillish, and according to them.” The older man gently tilted his head in Luka and Juleka’s direction.

“I can see why.”

“See, if Quilly gets along with Adrien so can you. So knock it off,” Anarka added, hopping from her stool to reach into the refrigerator and pull out a slice of strawberry shortcake. “Breakfast is ready! Adrien, have a seat! I’ll get you a slice.”

“Cake? For breakfast?” Adrien let out a soft giggle. “That’s a first?”

“This scallywag runs on sugar, he can’t think without it so it’s a pretty good excuse to have desserts for breakfast. Like yours with or without milk?”

* * *

Adrien and Rose thought they knew all the unique quirks common to their respective partners. When Luka was lost in thought, his black-painted nails would lightly bounce off the counter or desk he was sitting at in a specific pattern; it was like he was playing an imaginary keyboard. When Juleka was nervous or carefully choosing her words, she’d lightly brush the tips of her fingers along the small mirror or makeup compact on her right wrist. Those were small yet endearing quirks. They said a lot about the Couffaine siblings without having to use words.

At the moment, however, it seems quirks that were normally dormant were peeking out from their hiding places.

L, Luka, Juleka, Rose, and Adrien were each enjoying a slice of strawberry shortcake while sitting on the floor in the living room. Matt, Mello and Near were still asleep and Quillish and Anarka were having their breakfast at the kitchen counter. L sat the same way on the floor that he did while carrying his sleeping children, letting the plate rest on the thick carpeting instead of his lap. He carefully carved into the slice with his fork, and as he opened his mouth wide Adrien noticed how he held his fork: pinched between his thumb and forefinger, as if the eating utensil was unclean, managing to even out the weight so the cake didn’t go flying everywhere. The way he held his cup, which was filled to the brim with some coffee and lots of sugar cubes, was similar. He also tended to eat and talk with his mouth full.

Luka and Juleka didn’t do that, but they were their father’s children for a reason.

When Luka plucked a cherry from the small bowl in the center of their little circle, he pinched the stem between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled and pulled until the stem was off, chewing slowly. It was amazing the combination of fresh cherries and strawberry shortcake didn’t overwhelm his senses. He delicately dropped the stems and cherry pits to the plate by spitting them out, making sure to cover his mouth with his hand when he did.

Juleka gently ran her finger across the plate, working a build up of cake crumbs and frosting to her mouth. She made softly suckling noises, checked her finger to see if she missed anything then repeated the same action, ignoring her fork for now. When L handed her half of a banana, biting his half with his teeth showing, she broke her half into smaller pieces and once again anchored the treat into her mouth with her fingers. All three did their best to clean their plates and drain their cups, slowly but with drive. Slowly but with energy.

L politely requested another slice, which Luka went to fetch. As he waited, the man with bulbous eyes looked at Rose. “You’re the lead singer of Kitty Section. Your voice carries very well, I can’t help but say I’m jealous.”

“Jealous? Why??” Rose asked, her pretty blue eyes wide in surprise. “I heard you singing earlier, Mister L and you have a powerful alto! I should be the one jealous, and ask for help on how to improve myself. I would very much like for my voice to come across as commanding and soothing as yours.”

“She’s rather sweet,” L said to Juleka, gaze still on the bubbly blonde. “Her name suits her, though I am surprised such a big personality can be found in such a tiny girl.”

Juleka snickered. “Rose always knows how to make others smile; no one expects it of her, but she can turn your world upside down with just a word. I don’t know how I would survive school without her, since Big Brother isn’t in my class.”

“We have to wait until lunch to see Luka,” Adrien added, smiling when said musician returned with L’s second slice. He passed the plate back to his father before pecking the blond on the cheek.

“Want a refill?” Luka asked, referring to Adrien’s now empty glass. While L downed sugary coffee, the teenagers opted for plain milk. The strawberry shortcake will surely keep them wide awake the whole morning.

“I can get it myself,” Adrien assured only for Luka to smile and shake his head.

“Three refills coming up,” he took not only Adrien’s glass but Rose and Juleka’s as well and headed back to the kitchen.

“You do well as a handler, Lulu.” Quillish commented as Luka poured milk at the counter. The boy with teal tips chuckled.

“I learned from the World’s Best Shadow,” he said in response. Anarka grinned devilishly around her fork.

“My boy’s got quite the witty tongue, clearly from my side of the family.”

“Oh? I could have sworn you said once that if Juleka or Luka turned out to be exceptionally snarky that you’d damn my soul, because it means my lack of filter has been passed on.” L commented, pressing his thumb to his lips.

“I meant when you make comments you really should keep in your head,” Anarka reasoned, fixing her bright red glasses. “We have no rules on _The Liberty_ when you’re not here! Out of chaos comes creation! Messiness is life. That doesn’t mean, however, that you tell someone they’re an ‘overzealous, half witted and unnecessary social link’. Especially to their faces!”

“It was Matsuda, he knows I know he’s an idiot.” L deadpanned. Rose and Adrien choked on laughter, stuffing their faces to try and keep it in.

“Aww, poor Matsu. He’s not that bad,” Juleka said, grinning though her tone was sympathetic.

“Jules is right, and you have to admit it was pretty funny how he reacted in finding out about us.” Luka added, rejoining the circle. “He seemed very surprised that you could have children.”

“Or marry someone in general,” Juleka pointed out.

“Yes, it can be rather impactful.” L nodded, stabbing the strawberry on his plate and eating it whole. “Especially with the insane partner I chose to take on.”

“Back at you, you ill-mannered seadog.”

“So they argue to show each other they love each other too?” Rose asked so innocently, some frosting on her lower lip.

“Mom teases Dad, Dad responds with thinly veiled backhanded compliments.”

“Well, let’s get down to business. I want to get to know the partners my children chose to take on,” L wasted no time digging into his second piece of cake, munching loudly. “If I feel that your personalities and levels of intelligence are up to par with Luka and Juleka’s, I will side with Anarka in allowing these relationships to continue. If not…”

Adrien and Rose froze when L’s piercing gaze seemed to grow heavier, darker. His lips, which have been in a thin line, seem to twist downwards a bit. He was chewing still, but that didn’t take away from the intensity of his stare. “If not, I would recommend cutting off contact with them for a while. Not necessarily end your friendships, only the romantic aspect of your relationships. My children deserve only the best and I’m usually right in determining the best. If you wish for this meeting of the parents to continue, knowing my stance, we may proceed.”

…

Luka and Juleka smiled nervously as Rose swallowed hard and Adrien went silent as a mime.


	4. ~Why L's The World's Greatest Detective (and The Scariest Dad Ever)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The final chapter was getting rather long, so I concluded more parts were to be made. I'm not quite ready to leave this little story just yet. I'm enjoying the dynamics way too very much.
> 
> Updates will hopefully be once a month for stories with more than three chapters, as I have personal obligations to attend to. I hope the wait will be worth it.
> 
> Why L's the World's Greatest Detective, and Dad.
> 
> Warning: Slight Spoilers for Death Note: Another Note.
> 
> I wonder if the little hint to Luka and Juleka's parentage can be found in this chapter...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~L, please never change.
> 
> The Death Note Musical is a masterpiece. I've listened to it on loop for the past several days; I always feel so motivated and powerful when hearing "Stalemate" or "Where is The Justice?" in particular. Definitely recommend a listen.~

This had to be the most tense-filled breakfast Adrien Agreste has ever been to, and that was saying something considering his father is The Gabriel Agreste. The very rare instances the older man made his presence known to spend some time with his one and only son, every minute was just bloated with uneasiness and discomfort.

This particular breakfast with L Lawliet, the World’s Top Detective, however, was rapidly making its way to number one of Adrien’s Top Ten Most Uncomfortable Social Events Ever Attended. Yes, he has a list. And yes, it was legit.

L didn’t bother to start off with softball questions. He was a man of action; with his second slice of sweet strawberry shortcake mostly gone, and his cup of some coffee and lots of sugar cubes drained, he got down to the nitty-gritty. He produced these large packets of paper, personalized files he made on Adrien Agreste and Rose Lavillant. And by personalized, it was more along the lines of that L personalized them at his discretion and convenience. Adrien and Rose had no permission to browse what was collected on them.

At least Quillish showed the poor teenagers some mercy, as he too participated in the conversation (interrogation) though through a much more considerate stance. “So how did you and Lulu meet, Adrien?”

“You two are not in the same class, nor the same grade,” L added clarification to Quillish’s inquiry. Was it necessary? No, not at all. This was rather implied; it was L though, this wasn’t a simple clarification. It was an offensive move. He took a loud, long slurp of his coffee. “Juju is rather shy, but I know you two had prior interactions as you are both in Miss Bustier’s class. The same applies to Rose.”

“I tripped over a keyboard.” Adrien blurted out, soon scrambling to get the rest of his thoughts together. “I, I tripped over a keyboard the first time I came onboard  _ The Liberty _ . I didn’t know Juleka had a brother, but I knew she and Rose and Ivan were part of a band. Luka helped me up, I...I didn’t know what to say at first, I’m pretty shy around new people but he introduced himself and he welcomed me into the band.”

“So my son did most of the pleasantries.” L stated. Luka sighed.

“Dad,” he said softly, “Ease up okay?”

“I’m merely pointing out what I’m understanding, Lulu,” the man with bulbous eyes sounded like he was trying to placate his only son, but his facial expression didn’t express this at all. His gaze never let Adrien; the blond busied himself with another bite of his cake. “...Both Luka and Juleka showed interest in music at a very young age. I remember it was one summer, when Luka was five: we were at Wammy’s for the summer, for his birthday. Mello, Matt, and Near, along with Roger’s help, put together a party with the other children. One of them, Lucy, gifted him with a toy guitar. She was a budding musician herself, she teaches at Wammy’s now, she deemed it suitable for him.”

“Lucy works at Wammy’s now?” Juleka looked excited. Quillish smiled and poured his granddaughter some more milk.

“She asks about you and Luka all the time, Jules.”

“We definitely need to visit now then,” Luka agreed with his sister’s eagerness, smiling fondly. “Heh, she also gave me a violin too so I can be as versatile as possible. Wait, does her brother Liam work at Wammy’s too? He’s the one who taught Juleka all about makeup and special effects.”

“He thought about it, but you know movie directors,” L half shrugged. “His specialty lies in documentaries, which often requires constant travel. He sends his well wishes though, and if you two truly want to visit Winchester I can certainly look into for when you’re off school for the summer. Linda visits on occasion, too.”

“Who is Linda?” Rose asked, deeming it safe. She didn’t flinch when L looked in her direction.

“Linda is a talented young woman, a famous painter. She was acquainted with Near and Mello when they were younger, and also volunteered to draw our family memories.”

“Draw?” Adrien had a clue as to why drawings played a more essential role in Juleka and Luka’s lives when in the context of their childhood, but he wanted to hear it from L himself.

“Photographs are heavily frowned upon at Wammy’s, for security purposes.” Quillish answered in his charge’s stead. “A person’s name and face is often all someone needs to have power over them. Many of the children at Wammy’s have been abandoned, left to their own luck. When I had these orphanages opened my goal was to assure that any and every child that comes into our care is supported and treated with respect. They are well fed, they are well educated as we bring only the top experts in the fields of science, music, literature to provide a specialized learning system. They have their own bed to sleep in and their own own room to call their own. They are also designated a letter, another measure we use to protect any personal information from leaking out to the public. Both Mello and Matt are M, though Matt chooses to use a lower case m as identification. Near is N, and Luka and Juleka are l and J.”

“Everyone has a letter from the alphabet?”

“More or less,” L spoke up this time, stirring the disintegrating sugar cubes around in his cup. He's added more. “Not everyone is assigned a letter, some are just untouchable. Like A, or B.”

Juleka and Luka frowned. “B...like our uncle.”

Anarka crossed her arms, bit her lower lip. It seemed recalling this B character was a bit painful on her part as well. Nonetheless, she engaged in the conversation. “Yes, B. When I was at Wammy’s, I was a. Lower case, out of respect for the first A.”

“You said your uncle died in prison, at the hands of Kira.” Adrien said, locking eyes with Luka. The boy with teal tips nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t think you’ve heard of it since it happened in the States but…”

“There was this serial killer in Los Angeles, California,” Juleka picked up where her brother left off, nibbling on the strawberry that topped off her slice of cake. “He killed three people: Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash. The case got a lot of attention because of the Wara Ningyo, these straw dolls that were nailed to the walls of the rooms they were found in.”

“Our aunt Naomi assisted Dad in catching this killer, who turned out to be our uncle Beyond Birthday. Or B, as he was known as at Wammy’s. He was trying to create a crime Dad couldn’t solve,” Luka picked at his piece of cake as he resumed after Juleka. “He wanted to taunt Dad, prove he can surpass him as the World’s Top Criminal; if he could stump him, he’d win. It was a contest, a battle with their pride on the line. In the end, he failed. Aunt Naomi caught on just in time and stopped him before he could move on to his fourth victim. From there he was arrested and sent away.”

“We found out very shortly after Kira appeared that he killed him.” Quillish was relieved when L drew Luka and Juleka close to comfort them. Luka gripped the front of his father's shirt as Juleka hid her face away in his bony shoulder. “Beyond died of a mysterious heart attack, or so how they described it in the reports. We knew who was behind his sudden demise.”

“That’s...I’m so sorry.” Rose wiped at her eyes, cheeks flushed. Seeing how the tiny family in front of her had grown rigid, made her wish they hadn't let curiosity get the better of them. “I know he was a bad person and did bad things, but he was still family. It must have been difficult to accept the news.”

L, seeing her distress as genuine, decided to soften his tone. Just a little bit. “He was. He was bizarre, rude and a talented actor as he could cry on command...but he never tried to harm Juju and Lulu. Never; he was fond of them, partially responsible for Juleka’s interest and talent in makeup, not just Liam. One would think he was fully sane when they saw him with them.”

“We miss him, sometimes.” Luka admitted, light aqua blue eyes locking with his father’s obsidian ones. “But he also tried to hurt aunt Naomi, not to mention make a fool out of you. You can only do so much before someone’s crossed the line.”

Anarka managed a smile, joining her husband and children in the subtle yet loving embrace. How she can crouch like L, only with one leg stretched out in front of her, was a mystery; she gently gave her son and daughter a soft squeeze on the shoulder, and pecked L’s pale cheek. “Hey, hey, hey now, it might have been a tough time but we got through it didn’t we? We’re all together again, we’re having a bit of cake and you’ll be here for the next two days. Let’s keep the spirits high! What matters is that we’re back together.”

Luka and Juleka smiled in return, nodding. L cleared his throat, gaze on Rose and Adrien. There he goes again, making his next move. “Yes, it is important to view the positive outcomes of a tragedy even if it’s not very clear in the moment. And it is also important that you are surrounded by those who are willing and able to provide the emotional, mental and psychological support necessary when dealing with trying times and trauma. If say they are absent when one needs them most, they are failing in sharing a burden and expressing to each other comfort. If they are absent because a constant in their lives, they might also not be all there. Too concerned with their personal struggles over overseeing a stable foundation for a romantic relationship.”

‘...He...he knows I’m Chat Noir.’ Adrien’s peridot green eyes went wide, and the usual golden hue drained from his soft cheeks.

That comment wasn’t made without much thought put into it. L wasn’t proposing a hypothetical situation. He was aware that Adrien sometimes disappeared to be Chat Noir and assist Ladybug against whatever Akuma of The Day they had to deal with.

He knew Adrien’s secret, and he saw it as a point against him in his relationship with Luka.

Luka caught on to this as well, as he drew the heat off his boyfriend by pointing out, “Not everyone can always be there. Life is very unpredictable, uncertainty abounds and time can force two or more people apart for who knows how long. If the feelings invested, however, are genuine then not even distance or circumstances can ruin relations. What matters is keeping those relations going even when it seems doomed. Because nothing is really ever doomed.”

...

If Adrien had any doubts that he wanted to marry Luka at some point in their relationship, which he didn’t but just in case, they were expelled now. The musician didn’t just come to his aid, but drew a parallel between his relationship with Adrien and the state of the Couffaine-Lawliet family.

If Anarka had thought the same way being married to the World’s Top Detective, who knows if L would visit Juleka and Luka in Paris. Or if Quillish would be able to see them grow up alongside Mello, Matt and Near who were cousins by bond over blood.

They were a still family despite distance and their personal affairs. And at times Luka took on the mantle of Viperion! He came to Adrien and Ladybug’s aid when needed, so it wasn’t like Adrien was the only one with an alter-ego in the relationship.

The blond model had to remind himself that L, apart from having impressive skills of deduction, was conducting this interrogation-like experiment because he was a father. A concerned father, a proud father, a man who probably didn’t expect to become a father yet took on the challenge and has come out to adore it despite hardships.

Adrien can see why Anarka had fallen for this strange yet highly intuitive man, despite the scrutiny he was being put under. His methods might be a little invasive, but he did it out of a strong sense of justice and protective streak over the few he held close.

If this is what Adrien will have to work with, to prove he was good enough for Luka he will do it. Even if Luka obviously wished his boyfriend wasn’t having to deal with this. The course of true love never did run smooth.

But it was worth fighting for.

L looked at his one and only son. He bit lightly at his thumb nail before sighing, “You are like your mother, Lulu.” He stated, before he gently wiped away some leftover frosting on Juleka’s chin. “I shall proceed with my questioning, but I will...adjust my tone.”

“To be fair, you weren’t questioning. You were on the offensive, not defensive.” Juleka lightly tugged at her father’s hair. “This isn’t a case, Dad.”

“Well, how else do you expect me to get the answers I seek?”

“Just ask.” Quillish recommended, seemingly enjoying his charge being put in his place. “I asked how they met, and we impolitely cut Adrien off. Apologies on behalf of my charge; please continue.”

“Once I had a boys only party, Luka showed up. I invited him but I wasn’t sure if he’d accept,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks warming up. “I mean, we were still getting to know each other, I thought he was cute but I didn’t know how to talk to him.”

“He did stay and help clean up afterwards! Or so I heard,” Rose pretended to be in the dark, gently nudging the blond model in the side. “Luka is pretty hard to read sometimes, even if he is pretty chilled. He’s better at listening and helping others than talking, which is a really nice gift.”

“Yeah, sometimes you don’t need to fill up a space with chatter to make an impression. Sometimes...you just have to smile at a person and they’re hooked.” Adrien agreed, though his gaze was on Luka.

The musician’s smile broadened. L tilted his head to the side, “Was that supposed to be a pirate pun?” He asked.

Adrien blinked, it dawning on him that he had used “hooked”. Rose and Juleka broke out into a fit of giggles.

“He’s a Couffaine for sure now!” Juleka praised, “The first few times he came to visit he was stiff as a board, afraid to touch anything and wouldn’t look our mom in the eye. Now though, he wears Big Brother’s clothes, helps make a bigger mess and is always willing to watch sappy romantic movies with Rose and me.”

“You’re a fan of romance films now, Juju?” Quillish sounded surprised. Juleka shook her head.

“Oh no, Grandpa. Far from it. But Rose likes them, and it’s good to have another person willing to stick it out. Lulu does too, from time to time. We’re still horror fanatics deep down.”

“Adrien isn’t a big fan of scary movies,” Luka explained, “So they’re rare but I don’t mind. I like when he gets all teary-eyed during a romantic scene; gives me an excuse to cuddle him or have inspiration for a new song.”

“Luka!” Adrien pretended to whine, hiding his flushed cheeks.

“For someone so used to the spotlight and gossip, you are rather timorous.” L noted, as if he was writing this down mentally. “Interesting.”

“And you and Rose met in class, right Jules?” Quillish directed his attention to his granddaughter. He sensed that L would be giving Adrien the more pressing inquiries, and he had a feeling he knew why.

Rose nodded with a big smile on her face, “We clicked just like that! I thought she looked so cool with the purple in her hair, and how she does her makeup!”

“It wasn’t that immediate but sometimes the best things take time to come to fruition,” Juleka added, playing with a lock of her hair. “Rose was there to cheer me up when I was down, always able to see me when others couldn’t or wouldn’t.”

“Like Chloe?” L’s eyes narrowed. “That child has quite the track record, and her parents are mindless power hungry mongrels. I’m glad that Luka and Rose handled it so maturely; as I’m rather childish, I would have found other methods less civilized to deal with the likes of her.”

“Childish?” Adrien echoed.

“L’s a little bitch when it comes to his pride,” Everyone jumped slightly as Mello slumped into the living room, wearing a pair of black shorts and a matching tank top. His mop of blond hair, surprisingly, wasn’t in tangles. He padded barefoot over to the kitchen counter and stole the rest of Anarka’s cake.

“You little-”

“I need it more than you do, not all of us can be pretty in pjs, Auntie A.” Mello rationalized, breaking off two pieces of chocolate so he can sandwich the strawberry between them. “As I was saying, yeah L’s a little bitch when it comes to his pride. It’s game on if someone tries anything.”

“He could have Chloe’s dad removed from power if he really wanted to,” Matt joined the fray, gently leading along Near who was rubbing his eyes. He waved to everyone before serving Near a slice of cake. Mello made a face.

“Why are you babying the runt?”

“He’s not a runt and he’s my friend,” Matt argued, rolling his eyes. “You know this, give me shit for it and I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“What, no scolding for saying ‘shit’?” Mello hissed at Anarka, who smirked.

“Near’s my nephew too, Miheal. I love him like I love you, suck it up and deal with it.”

“Fuck.”

“Language!”

“Near, you can sit with me if you want!” Rose held out a thin, fair-skinned hand and her smile was radiant as usual. Near was silent for a few minutes before he nodded and accepted the invitation, not letting go of her hand until he was settled. He balanced the plate on his knees, using his right hand to hold his fork while his left kept an old toy robot clutched to his chest.

“I’m assuming Matt and I walked in as L was conveying just how much influence he has over international law enforcement agencies? I heard something about removing someone from power…”

“Chloe Bourgeois, her father is Andre Bourgeois.” Adrien said, “Mayor of Paris and owner of Le Grand Paris.”

“Ah, that simpleton. I see where Chloe gets it from.” Matt said with a cheeky grin, resisting to smoke before breakfast. “I mean if L needs some backup, I can access his office computer from mine in ten minutes flat…”

“That’s illegal,” Luka gave his cousin a look. “And as much as I don’t like Chloe let’s not cause her grief on that level. She knows not to mess with my sister anymore; she’s nicer to her and me since I started seeing Adrien.”

“You’re no fun, Lulu!” Mello exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “How are you going to take on the big, bad world playing it safe all the time?! You have to be aggressive.”

“Believe me, I’ll be fine. Juju too.”

“Ah, so I was right. You and Miss Bourgeois are friends.” L somehow managed to turn this back to Adrien.

“Yes, since we were little. But she wasn’t always like this, or maybe since we were little kids I didn’t notice it as much. I didn’t really get to hang out a lot with other kids my own age.”

“Not everyone with all the blessings in the world turns out to be decent, hardworking members of society. That girl will live off her family’s wealth until her last breath.”

“Let her be, it’s her life not ours.” Juleka attempted to soothe her father’s anger, gently carding her fingers through his hair much like he did to her earlier.

His shoulders slumped slightly more, and the heat vanished from his next words. “I don’t mind if you and Luka do live off the wealth I’ve accumulated over the years, my dear. I know it would be put into good use.”

“Well you and Mom didn’t raise us to be like that, Dad. We want to make our way, those funds are for emergencies only. Like medical bills, or if one of our cousins ends up in jail.”

“I can assure you I won’t end in such a predicament.” Near stated, chewing slowly. Juleka giggled.

“We know, Near. We’re not worried about you in the slightest.”

“So what are we doing today? Because staying all cooped up might work for some shut-ins,” Mello pointed to his boyfriend and Near. “but not me. We’re on vacation, let’s actually vacate the premises for something fun to do.”

“You’re so not funny,” Matt mumbled. “But Mel’s got a point. It’s a nice day out; I hate going outside, but I hate missing out with my cousins more.”

“We can go out to a cafe, there’s plenty to choose from around here.” Juleka suggested, “Oh, or the movies! It’s been a long time since we’ve sat through a double-feature!”

“And we can get ice cream later, since you promised us we would.” Luka added, smiling at L. “You and Mom can share, like old times.”

“Will Rose and Adrien be accompanying us?” Quillish asked, taking everyone’s dirty dishes to wash and dry them manually in the sink.

“Yes, they have to. I’m not done with interrogating them; I can easily continue while we are out.” L answered for the two teenagers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Let’s depart in half an hour, give everyone enough time to get ready.”

“I’m already ready.”

“Put some clothes on, Mello. For the sake of everyone else in Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I do not own any of the properties used and/or mentioned in this work of fiction. I am merely writing for love and appreciation of the fandoms in question. Enjoy.~


End file.
